Something Wykkyd This Way Comes
by ArchlordV
Summary: An angel falls. A shadow swears revenge. A Titan must die...Read and review!
1. I: Unspoken

Darklord X:

WHASSUP! Decided to start writing fics on a character that I feel hasn't had too much screen time and acknowledgement throughout the series as he could have had (Hell, his name isn't on the character fanfiction navigator, for cryin' out loud!). I am talking, of course, about Kyd Wykkyd. Decided to write a dark tragedy/angst this time. Read on to find out what happens! Ciao for now!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place with the H.A.E.Y.P. still in existence, but features the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. as their own group within the academy.

P.S.: Just for fun, the date that I have set for this fic also happens to be my b'day! Yes, that's right people! I myself am an omen (insert maniacal laughter here)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Something Wykkyd This Way Comes**

**CHAPTER I:Unspoken**

**JUMP CITY – Friday 13th, January, 10:30**

_High above Jump City, the moon shines, bright and full. It is Black Friday and tonight the moon is considered an omen of bad luck to anyone that it may shine down upon…_

"Where's Kyd?" See-More called out for no reason, looking up from the computer screen, where he was presently whipping Gizmo at a round of 'Mega Monkeys 4.1'. "It's ten thirty. Shouldn't he be back here by now?" ZAP! See-More turned back to the glowing screen with a groan; Gizmo had taken advantage of his concentration lapse by bombing him back to level one. "Who cares?" the mini techno-whiz said. "He's probably still hangin' out with Angel. You know," – he made a disgusted face – "his _girlfriend_!" Mammoth, who was sitting on the sofa watching TV, grunted in agreement. Jinx looked up from the book she was reading, (Criminal Geniuses throughout History) and frowned. "Y'know," she said to Gizmo, "I don't know why you're always ranting about her and Wykkyd. He's got a girlfriend, you don't. Get over it!" BOOM! The computer screen flashed the words GAME OVER insultingly into Gizmo's face as his team mates began to laugh at him. Gizmo began to grind his teeth in frustration, but didn't say anything. When the laughter had died down, however, Jinx began to wonder about Kyd, too.

_See-More's right, _she thought. _He shouldn't be taking this long, especially at night. Brother Blood's gonna be pissed if he finds out that Kyd's been staying out this late. What is he doing?_ Her question was answered at that exact moment by the sound of the door swinging open. Jinx looked over, expecting to see Kyd Wykkyd standing there. He was, but…

_What the Hell happened to him?_ Jinx thought incoherently.

Wykkyd's cape was tattered and torn. His left arm hung, limp and useless, at his side. He had lost his right glove, and the knuckles of his revealed pale hand were bruised and bleeding. The left peak of his mask was gone. His face was also bruised. And yet, it was the look on his face that had caused that panicky little thought to enter Jinx's head in the first place. His features were twisted into a mask of dulled pain and…something else. What? Was it fear? Was it sorrow?

Was it _hate_?

Jinx, however, was the only person who noticed this. If the others did, then they didn't acknowledge it. "Hey, Kyd!" See-More emerged from Gizmo's room. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, glancing at Wykkyd. "Tough night tonight, huh? Where have you been? We all thought you would've been back _ages _ago! Enjoyin' the evening with Angel, huh?" He shot Wykkyd a sly grin.

Wykkyd, however, slowly glided past See-More without a sound. He moved to the sink, grabbed a glass, and started getting himself a drink of water. See-More seemed annoyed. "C'mon, man!" he said exasperatedly. "What's your problem? You've been out nearly all night. I mean, the least you can do is talk, or mentally communicate, with us!" Wykkyd didn't even respond. He just stood there, calmly drinking his water, while See-More bristled at him.

_Something's wrong, _Jinx thought, with sudden intuition. _Something is very wrong…_

"I think that he's just embarrassed," sneered a voice. Gizmo had come out of his room and was walking over to where Kyd and See-More stood. "Somethin' bad happened tonight and our little Goth boy doesn't like it!" Gizmo smiled, as though clearly enjoying the discomfort he was causing Kyd Wykkyd (in truth, his blood was still boiling from the 'he-has-a-girlfriend-you-don't' comment, and he was venting his frustration on Kyd himself).

Kyd merely glared at Gizmo with his bloody eyes, and started moving towards his room. Gizmo, however, wasn't done.

"C'mon, Kyd," jeered Gizmo. "What happened? The Titans bust you up and humiliate you in front of your _girlfriend_? Or did she finally decide that you're a worthless, crud-sniffin' loser and break up with you?" Wykkyd's hand had closed upon the doorknob to his room. He hadn't opened the door yet. Jinx observed with foreboding that the hand upon the doorknob has shaking.

_Back off, short stuff, _she thought, with a strange, unexplainable fear. _Just back off…_

Gizmo didn't. "I don't know what you see in her!" he said suddenly, his vindictive irritation at its peak because of Wykkyd's lack of reaction. "She's just an ugly, stupid, snot-munchin'-"

WHAP.

Gizmo never got to finish his sentence. Wykkyd had spun around and kicked the tiny computer genius in the face, sending him flying across half of the room. Landing heavily on the floor, Gizmo shrieked with pain, holding his bleeding, broken nose with both of his hands. There were shocked shouts from See-More and Mammoth. Jinx sat where she was, pale and still, completely unable to believe what had just happened. Seemingly uncaring about what he had just done, Kyd Wykkyd turned around and finally opened his bedroom door. Before he could go inside, however, See-More had furiously stridden across the room and placed his hand heavily on Kyd's shoulder.

"Hey, man! What's your problem!" See-More asked, roughly spinning his friend around. Before he could say anything else, Kyd's fist flashed out in a wide arc, crashing into the side of See-More's jaw. See-More staggered drunkenly back, his expression suggesting that he was more surprised than hurt. With a growl, Mammoth advanced menacingly upon Wykkyd…

**\Stay back…\ **Wykkyd warned mentally in a rasping, feral voice, raising one hand in a halting gesture. Strangely enough, Mammoth hesitated. Jinx was wondering why…that is, until she actually looked into Kyd's eyes.

Behind the two crimson orbs through which Wykkyd observed the world and those around him, Jinx saw emptiness. There was something damned terrifying about that; there was a look of blank murder in those soulless red eyes…

Kyd Wykkyd slowly moved his outstretched open hand, until it was aimed at Gizmo, pointing accusingly at him.

**\If you EVER talk about Angel that way again…\ **Kyd snarled **\I'll kill you…\ **Without waiting for a response from any of his other team mates, Kyd Wykkyd turned around and stalked into his room, the door slamming shut behind him of its own accord. Slowly, the remaining members of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. looked at each other, not knowing what to say. There was a deathly silence.

The front door opened and Billy Numerous walked in to the room, whistling cheerfully. The tune died on his lips when he saw his friends looking the way they were, and at the state of Gizmo.

"Whoa…" he said, finally. "What'd ah miss?"

Nobody answered him.


	2. II: Crossing The Line

Darklord X:

Hi, ev'rybody! _waits expectantly for shouts of "Hi, Darklord X! and hears nothing but crickets chirruping _Oh well…worth a try! Second chapter of "Something Wykkyd This Way Comes" for all of you peoples, persons, and just plain non-human/mortal creatures out there who love Kyd Wykkyd! Not mentioning any names of course _cough**MAREO AND ANIME! **cough **THRILLZONE! **cough **SHADOW929! **cough_ 'Scuse me! Anyways, sorry for the long wait!

P.S.: Sorry about all the "Like how" phrases later, but I though they just fit for disjointed scenes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Something Wykkyd This Way Comes**

**CHAPTER II: CROSSING THE LINE**

**H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. HQ – Friday, 13th, January, 11:57**

_Screw this, _Jinx thought, throwing off her covers and sitting up. _I'm going to go talk with him… _She swung her legs over the side of her bed and got to her feet, smoothing her black nightdress.

It was roughly midnight, but Jinx just couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about the way Kyd had acted a little more than an hour ago, still wondering what could have happened to make him do what he had done. The only way she was going to find out was to ask Kyd himself. She had a vague feeling that he might actually tell her, considering that she was slightly more compassionate than any of her team mates (or, to put it another way, wouldn't laugh in his face about it).

Making as little noise as possible, she quietly tiptoed to the door of Kyd Wykkyd's room. She didn't want to wake anyone up; if Wykkyd was going to say what had happened, he would say it to her. Gently, barely even making a sound, she rapped on the door. "Kyd?" she whispered. "Kyd? Are you still awake?"

**\Yeah,\ **came the telepathic response. **\what do you want?\**

"I want to talk with you…" she whispered back. "About what happened tonight. Is that okay with you?"

There was a pause. After about half a minute, a strange sound entered Jinx's head. It took her a few moments to realise that Kyd Wykkyd was laughing, laughing in a sad, bitter way.

**/No,/ **he said, when his mental laughter had subsided. **/No, it's not okay with me at all…but I'm afraid that I HAVE to talk with you. You're the only one I can say it to. If I don't tell anyone…I think I'll go insane…/**

Jinx felt a little frightened by the way Kyd was acting, but she knew that she had to know what was going on. She tested the doorknob, found that it was unlocked, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. As she groped for the light switch, she saw two red eyes, seemingly floating in mid-air about chest height. Kyd Wykkyd was sitting on his bed watching her…

Her fingers fastened on the light switch, and snapped it down. When her eyes had adjusted to the sudden brilliance, she turned her gaze to the bed. She looked at the boy who sat there and found herself thinking, _Is that Kyd?_ Jinx had known Kyd Wykkyd longer than any of the other members of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. (she had, in fact, first met him when she had attended Darkway Prep), but she had never seen him like this.

He still wore the dark, form-fitting trousers that were a part of his costume, but had taken off everything else from the waist up. He was thin, but wiry. His pale chest was marked with several scars, some crisscrossing others. He had taken his mask off, and for the first time Jinx saw his unhidden face. Without the mask, his eyes seemed clearer, each one set above a sloping, thin nose on either side. His untidy black hair fell to about shoulder length, framing his face. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he was okay…

For a few moments, all Jinx could do was stare. Then she realised Kyd was looking at her in a way that clearly said _Take a picture, it lasts longer! _She snapped out of it. "Sorry," she said.

**/It's okay,/ **he replied. **/You're only the second person who's seen me like this./ **Jinx took a second to process this information.

"Who was the first?" Jinx asked earnestly, her curiosity piqued. Kyd looked at her in a strange way. **/Angel…/ **he said, a tone of finality in his voice, as though he didn't wish to discuss the details of how she had seen him half-naked.

Jinx, remembering how Wykkyd had reacted when Gizmo had insulted his girlfriend, sat down on his bed next to him. "I usually dislike Gizmo as much as the next person," she said, finally, "but you know him: he insults everybody and everything at least twice a day. You didn't have to smack him upside his head just for insulting Angel…" At her words, Kyd sighed heavily, bowing his head

**/You're right,/ **he admitted, not meeting her eyes. **/I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I'm sorry…/ **Jinx was shocked when she realised that Wykkyd's voice (or rather, the voice in her head) was close to tears. At once, she realised that this might be worse than she thought.

"Kyd…" she whispered, leaning in closer to him. "What's this all about? What's happened? Please, tell me…" At her words, Kyd Wykkyd raised his head, locking her pink gaze with his own crimson one. Once again, Jinx saw that strange emptiness behind his eyes, and that indefinable emotion that was isolated within the emptiness itself.

**/Angel's dead…/**

These two words made Jinx feel as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. The shock must have registered on her face, because Kyd nodded sadly, confirming the truth of his statement. _Angel's…dead? _she thought, disconnectedly. _How? Why?_

She opened her mouth to say something – _anything_ – and found that she could not. Slowly, Kyd raised his right fist in front of her face and uncurled his right index finger so that it pointed straight up in the air. He rested its pale tip upon her forehead.

**/This isn't pleasant,/ **he warned her, grimly, **/but this is the only way that you can understand…/**

Before Jinx could say anything else, she blacked out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Titans, GO!"_

_The silence in the jewellery store was broken by the famous battle cry of Jump City's teenage superheroes. Angel spun around, uncut diamonds and gold necklaces dropping from her arms, just in time to see a green bear running at her. Before she could do anything more than register wide, yellow-eyed surprise, the bear (which was barely a metre from her) had disappeared into a black vortex that had opened up in the floor. A similar one opened up above Cyborg, causing Beast Boy – now returned to his human form – to fall, crashing, on top of the half-metal hero._

_While Cyborg and Beast Boy disentangled themselves from each other, a shadow solidified and rose up next to the winged teenage girl. By the time both Beast Boy and Cyborg were back on their feet, Kyd Wykkyd stood beside Angel, a satisfied, thin-lipped smile upon his face._

"_Kyd Wykkyd and Angel," Robin said, nodding. "I should've known…"_

_**/Should've, but didn't./ **Wykkyd intoned. **/Tell you what…you destroyed our school and also our home, so why don't you just let us take these trinkets and we'll call it even…what do you say?/**_

"_I say no dice, Kyd," Robin said, pulling out his _bo _and twirling it. "We're takin' both of you down!" Kyd's smile broadened, and Angel actually giggled._

_**/You can try…/ **Kyd said. With blurring speed, Wykkyd left Angel's side and rushed at the Boy Wonder, who flung a Birdarang at him. Kyd disappeared, and the Birdarang flew on, unimpeded, to strike into the fall wall._

_The Titans suddenly found themselves being forced back by a powerful gust of wind; Angel was using her wings, which had expanded to an enormous size, to create a gale to keep them back. Cyborg raised his sonic cannon, ready to fire._

_WHAP._

_Kyd had rematerialised in front of Cyborg and dealt him a powerful blow which had sent the metallic teen flying back, crashing into Raven. Before Kyd could do anything else, starbolts exploded on his left and right. Despite the fierce wind, Starfire had somehow managed to get herself airborne and was now flinging shafts of green energy at the teleporter. The gale-force wind receded as Angel took to the air and flew straight at Starfire, aiming a vicious kick at her head. The Tamaranean ducked the attack, and the two girls began facing off in aerial hand-to-hand combat._

_Meanwhile, back on the ground, Kyd and Robin were grappling fiercely. Robin had tried to hit Wykkyd with his _bo_, but the dark thief had actually blocked and grabbed the staff with both of his hands; now they both wrestled for the weapon in a grip that neither one would break. Suddenly, Kyd deliberately let go of the staff and Robin, who was unprepared for such an action, staggered back. Before he could regain his balance, Kyd moved in and kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him crashing into a glass display case of gold watches._

_Kyd spun around to see where the other Titans were, narrowly missed by a bolt from Cyborg's sonic cannon. Angel was holding her own against Starfire and Raven, who were all but hitting her with starbolts and random objects. Wykkyd returned his attention to Cyborg, who was getting ready to discharge another blast of sonic energy. Kyd leaped to the side, narrowly missed by the blue beam. Looking around behind him, he saw a green bull pawing the ground, snorting. With a small smile, Kyd undid the clasp of his cape and held it out to the side of him, the way a matador might. **/Tauro! Tauro!/ **he goaded, jeering telepathically at the changeling. The green bull lowered its head, bellowed, and charged at the teleporter. With a flourish, Kyd moved gracefully aside, revealing the portal which had been hidden behind his cape. The bull's eyes went wide as it was swallowed up by the portal. Wykkyd turned back to Cyborg, just in time to see his cannon glowing blue. Before he could blast Kyd, however, a black portal had opened up beside Cyborg, disgorging the green bull which, continuing its charge, rammed him and itself into the wall, before turning back into Beast Boy. Satisfied, Kyd swept his cape back over his shoulders and clicked his fingers, before giving a triumphant **¡Olé!/**_

_Wykkyd glanced back up into the air just in time to see Starfire crash into Raven, brining them both to the ground. Starfire was completely stunned, but Raven recovered quickly. Before she could launch any sort of attack against Wykkyd, however, a powerful gale picked her up and slammed her into the wall._

_**/Nice one,/ **Kyd said appreciatively to Angel as she dropped down beside him, her wings shrinking back to their usual size. **/Looks like all our extra training is paying off…/ **She smiled at him, and gently slipped her hand into his…_

_WHAM._

_A vicious blow hit Kyd from behind, sending him flying into the far wall. Before Angel could react, she too had been hit from behind by a blue bolt of sonic energy._

"_Looks like you need more training to me," Robin said, now back on his feet, and flanked by the other four Titans. Kyd laughed mentally, picking himself up off the ground, before helping a disoriented Angel back to her feet._

_**/Not bad, Boy Wonder,/ **Kyd said with a certain respect. **/Not bad at all. But that's enough for tonight, I think. Maybe another time…/**_

_Kyd Wykkyd's cape moved fluidly through the air as Angel drew close to him. The cape enclosed them both; there was a brief flash of what looked like melting shadow, and then they were gone…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**/What the-?/**_

_WHUMPH._

_Kyd Wykkyd and Angel hit the ground unexpectedly. Angel sat up, rubbing the lower part of her back she had landed on heavily, before turning to look at Kyd. "What happened?" she asked him. Kyd, however, wasn't listening. He was looking at his wrists in utter disbelief, where twin manacles glowed. They seemed to be made of some indefinable black glowing substance._

_**/Raven…/ ** Kyd smacked his forehead with his open palm. Damn it. She must have gotten some sort of lock on his energy signature and shackled him with her telekinetic powers. As long as she kept her mind focused on him, he couldn't teleport. He turned to Angel._

_**/Listen to me,/ **he said, speaking very carefully. **/I can't teleport. You're going to have to go back without me. I'll be able to bide you some time, but…/ **He paused, then added **/but I'm positive that I'll lose…/**_

_Angel looked at Kyd Wykkyd, her yellow eyes locked onto his crimson ones, and shook her head. "No," she said, finality in her tone. "There's no way I'm leaving you to fight alone. I can you help you. You know I can."_

_**/Angel, please!/ **Kyd said, his own voice becoming more urgent; surely the Titans were on their way here at this very moment. ** /I know that you can help me, but there is no way that we can win against the Titans, whether we're alone or together. They're probably expecting you to stay and fight with me. Please…don't worry about me, Angel. Get away while you still have the chance./**_

_Angel shook her head, still adamant about her response. "No," she said again._

_Kyd smiled slightly at her. **/Nothing I say or do will make you leave, will it?/ **he asked her, knowing the answer and not really needing to hear it._

_She responded by leaning close and kissing him on the cheek. "You betcha," she said, a mischievous grin on her face. Kyd smiled more broadly this time; he would have liked the setting to be minus the Titans chasing them, but no time to ruminate on that know. Maybe later._

_**/Alright then,/ **Wykkyd said, getting to his feet. **/Get ready…/**_

_The words were barely out of his mind before a black vortex – similar to his own – opened up near the other side of the rooftop. The shadows melted away to reveal the Teen Titans, ready for round two._

"_End of the line, Kyd!" Robin called out, readying his _bo_. "This is your last chance to come along quietly!" Kyd winced at the dreadful pun._

_**/Sorry, Boy Wonder,/ **Wykkyd said, almost regrettably enough, **/but no can do./ **Angel took to the air at the exact moment Kyd sprinted towards their enemies._

"_Titans, GO!" Robin cried, for the second time that night. Starfire leapt into the night sky in pursuit of Angel, while the other four remained where they were._

_Kyd rushed straight at Raven; if he was able to disrupt her concentration or knock her out, he would be able to teleport again. Kyd (unlike most of his friends at H.A.E.Y.P.) knew when you had to stand and fight and knew when you had to run._

_Unfortunately for him, however, Beast Boy leapt protectively in front of Raven, morphing into a green T-Rex, and whipped his tail at the teleporter, sending Kyd cartwheeling backwards to land in an undignified heap on the ground._

_Meanwhile, Angel was having troubles of her own. Whereas before she had able to dodge all of Starfire's starbolts, the Tamaranean princess now seemed to be getting her eye in: more than three starbolts had already hit her, and her strength was beginning to fail. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up…_

_Kyd deftly dodged a blow from Cyborg which, had it hit, would have laid him out cold on the concrete. Crouching low to avoid a roundhouse punch, Kyd stuck his foot behind one of Cyborg's ankles and brought it back hard, sending the hero crashing to the ground._

_WHAP._

_Kyd was hit from behind with a shoulder barge from a green gorilla. Landing heavily on his stomach, completely winded, Kyd looked up to see Robin, his arm over his shoulder, about to throw a paralysing electric Birdarang at him._

_As the weapon spiralled through the air toward him, Kyd Wykkyd acted with no thought at all. He swiftly rolled to one side, the Birdarang whistling past him, just inches from his face._

_Without any objects to stop its flight, however, the Birdarang continued to fly through the air, sharply curving upwards along its flight path._

_Directly in that path were Starfire and Angel._

_The Birdarang exploded between the two girls in an almighty burst of sparks and electrical discharge. Illuminated by the bright light cast by this display, they seemed to be suspended in the air without flying, as though they were both floating._

_Then the concept was lost as the aftershock faded, and they plummeted earthward._

"_Starfire!" Robin cried out, sprinting to the edge of the building and deploying his grapnel. He leapt off the side of the building after her, and was gone._

_**/Release me!/ **Wykkyd mentally cried at Raven, brandishing his telekinetic shackles. **/Let me go! Let me go NOW!/**_

_Raven, however, seemed to be in shock. Maybe it was the strain of keeping her mind focused on Kyd, but she seemed to be in a trance of some sort._

_With a cry of urgency in his mind, Kyd rushed at Raven, meaning to grab her, shake her, scream at her until she released his bonds. Unfortunately, however, Beast Boy mistook anguish for anger and, thinking that Kyd meant to harm Raven, transformed himself into a green boa constricted, and coiled himself tightly around the teleporter._

_**/LET ME GO!/ **Kyd screamed. **/LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HER! GOD DAMMN IT, LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!/**_

_Kyd tried to summon his powers, but Raven's manacles had drained him of most of them, and the fights had drained his strength terribly. Beast Boy's hold was enough to make him feel like he was being crushed, he couldn't breathe, he could feel himself blacking out…_

_**/Angel…/**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx opened her eyes.

She was back in Kyd Wykkyd's room. Kyd slowly removed his finger from her forehead, and sighed heavily.

**/That's what happened…/**

"Kyd…" Jinx breathed. "Kyd…Oh my God. I'm so _sorry_…"

And she was. She had known Angel as well as she had known Kyd, although she had only met Angel when she started at the H.A.E.Y.P.. She was just like Wykkyd. She was kind, considerate, caring (which was a rarity amongst villains-in-training). She loved rainy days. She loved walks in the park. She loved to read.

_Jinx! Jinx! _Angel's voice echoed in her mind. _I just saw the cutest guy! He's tall, dark, and he has these strange red eyes! Do you know who he is?_

_I was the one that introduced them,_ Jinx thought with sudden clarity, feeling as though she might cry soon.

"Kyd…I-"

**/No offence,/ **Kyd said quietly **/but I would like to be alone now…/**

Jinx opened her mouth to say something…then stopped and nodded. "Okay."

She crossed the room, went through the door, and was just about to close it when…

**/Please…promise me you won't tell the others…/**

Jinx hesitated.

**/Please…/**

She turned back to look at him, staring into those red eyes. And, for the first time, Jinx recognised the emotion veiled behind the crimson.

It was deep, unfathomable, murderous rage. A rage that was not directed at her or any of the other F.I.V.E. for that matter, but for…

She swallowed hard; her mouth felt as dry as cotton. "Okay, Kyd. I promise."

He smiled sadly at her. **/Thanks./**

She left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time I've got them, _Jinx thought to herself, giggling mischievously._

_Lunch was nearly over, and Jinx knew it would only be a matter of time before they came along this way. They _always _came along this way, but usually just ended up missing each other because of the turn at the end of the corridor. That, and the fact that she knew that both of them were far too shy to talk to the other._

_Not today however._

Come on! Come on! _Jinx thought, frustrated. _When are you going to- Ah!

_Her first victim had started walking down the far side of the corridor, coming this way as usual, carrying a small blue satchel used chiefly for carrying around books._

_Jinx glanced up the other end of the corridor. Success! Her second target was also coming. All that was needed now, was to wait for the right time to strike…_

_Closer…closer…almost…just about there…NOW!_

_Taking careful aim, Jinx fired a small hex from her index finger, aiming at the satchel bag, which promptly split down the bottom, spilling all of the girl's books to the ground._

"_Oh no!" the girl gave a cry of dismay as she saw what had happened. She was just about to drop to her knees to pick up her books…_

_**/Here. Let me…/**_

_Safely hidden behind the corner of the hallway, Jinx clenched her fists together in triumph. Her plan had worked! She chanced one quick look around the corner at the two teenagers, taking a moment to congratulate herself on her victory…_

"_Thanks," the girl said as the kind stranger picked up her books for her._

_**/Don't mention it./ **he responded._

_Then, for the first of what would become many times, they walked together to the next class._

"_My name's Angel, by the way. What's yours?"_

_**/Wykkyd. My name's Kyd Wykkyd./**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just like that. He thought about they had first met each other and the tears began to roll down his pale cheeks to land on his pillow.

Kyd was lying on his side, staring at the wall and feeling slightly guilty at not having shown Jinx everything that had happened. Even in his own mind, the events had seemed disjointed, as though they belonged to someone else, as though they weren't real. But maybe – just maybe – he had wanted to keep those memories private…

_Like how he had only blacked out for a short period of time…_

_Like how he had come to, realising that Raven had freed him from her powers and Beast Boy had relinquished his constriction…_

_Like how he had seen Robin swinging back up over the edge of the building, an unconscious Starfire in his arms…_

_Like how he had sadly shaken his head at the mention of Angel's name…_

_Like how Kyd had teleported to the street below…_

_Like how he had found Angel…_

_Like how he had cradled her lifeless, broken body in his arms, gently stroking her bloodstained hair, weeping, whispering her name, telling her that he was sorry…_

Kyd rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

_Now, who can tell me the difference between revenge and vengeance, class? Yes, Jinx._

_Revenge is the act of getting even with someone, example: someone steals money from you, you steal an equal amount of money from them. Vengeance is the principle of paying someone back with interest, example: someone steals money from you, you steal however much you want back until you feel satisfied._

_Correct. An excellent description. Now, we move on to-_

Revenge and vengeance…

Kyd Wykkyd was, first and foremost, a thief. He had never taken on any missions that did not require him to steal something or other. Oh, there had been the odd battles with the Titans here and there, but he had never been aiming to _kill_, just to get the loot and get out of there.

Tonight, however, he had gained a different view.

When Kyd Wykkyd had first heard the philosophy of how someone – _anyone _– could become a killer, given the right incentive, he hadn't believed it.

He certainly hadn't believed that _he _could ever become a killer.

There was a terrible pain in Kyd's chest, like a corrosive acid that was slowly eating away at his heart. At first, he had thought it was grief. But then he realised he had experienced grief before, and this new emotion was unlike anything he had ever felt.

He soon found out what this emotion was: _hate_.

The Titans had hurt him worse than anything they could ever do to him physically by taking away the one he cared most about. She was the sun around which his whole world revolved.

Without her, his life would once again be condemned to empty, lonely darkness.

_Make them feel the same pain that you are experiencing, _this new emotion whispered. _You are generous. Show it. Share your suffering with them._

Revenge and vengeance…

Who?

_Robin? If he hadn't thrown the cursed Birdarang, Angel would still be alive._

_Raven? If you had been able to teleport, you would have been able to save Angel._

_Cyborg? He had just stood there. Stood there, and nothing more._

_Starfire? If she had not weakened Angel with starbolts, then she would have easily been able to dodge the Birdarang._

_Beast Boy? If he had not been so busy binding you, he could have transformed and saved Angel._

Kyd could feel the rage welling up inside of him, burning away at his humanity. He could feel himself changing with the crashing realisation of the events that happened tonight.

_Kill them. Make them suffer. Make them feel the way you do. Kill them. _The voice whispered, laughing, in his mind.

_Picture a primate six-shooter revolver. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and you. Load the gun. Spin the chamber. Play the game. Make your choice…_

Kyd closed his bloody eyes and drifted into a shadowy sleep.

_The chamber stops spinning._

_Click!_

Darklord X:

**IMPORTANT!**

Okay, now here's where the fun stuff happens! Wykkyd's as mad as Hell and one or more of the Titans may die! This is where _you _can decide what'll happen next. When leaving a review, kindly tell me which Titan you would like to be killed off. The most responses for a single choice is what I shall do! If I don't get enough reviews, I'll decide!

So, what's it gonna be people?

All the Titans die! (Hooray for the bad guys!)

Robin dies.

Raven dies.

Cyborg dies.

Starfire dies.

Beast Boy dies.

Wykkyd dies.

None of them die (please don't be boring and choose this one!)

VOTE NOW!!!


End file.
